Let Your Heart Love Again
by kristenkay0606
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans are best friends living out their dreams in LA. When they both start to make it bit will their friendship survive to the pressure of Hollywood? What happens when Gabriella makes it, has a love life, will the past comebac
1. Chapter 1: Friends

**Disclaimer: My idea for a new story. All my idea! Stealing please! Thanks!**

**Author Note: So, here is my new story I've been working on for a while now. Its a little different writing but its coming really good and I have a very clear idea about where its going and I hope y'all like it! A special thanks goes to berry, who is always there for me when I need to complain about my stories. Another thanks to Lynn, who is a lovely writer and a great beta reader! I hope y'all like this! Review would be great!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Friends**

"_Hey! You stole my doll!" The seven-year-old blonde girl yelled at me. _

_I cowered back, her voice was loud and screeching and she was decked out in all pink, who else wouldn't have been scared? "No, I didn't." I mumbled._

"_I think you did! You better give it back or my daddy will get you!" She screeched again._

"_What is going on here?" The teacher asked as she made her way over to middle of the carpeted second grade room. She looked disapproving at me though._

"_She stole my doll!" The blonde girl said, sticking out her bottom lip in a very convincing pout._

_I shook my head, "No I didn't!" I was annoyed with her. All I wanted to do was play in the toy room with the building blocks. Her doll was lying on the floor besides me. I went to take it over to her, trying to be nice, and now she was accusing me of stealing. I don't steal. Ask my mom! She'll tell you I'm the best kid ever. At least that's what she's told me all my life._

_I saw the teacher roll her eyes at the both of us. It was the first day of second grade and I think that she was getting a little tired of us. The blonde girl and I had never gotten along but something was different this year. I could feel it. _

_She narrowed her eyes at both of us, "Both of you apologize. Sharpay, if Gabriella says that she didn't take it I believe her. Gabriella, don't take other peoples toys even if you didn't."_

_I frowned, "Fine."_

_Sharpay scowled. "Fine."_

"_Good. Now both of you sit in the opposite corners and think about what you did." She said and pointed her long finger at the corners._

_We both made the way over to the corners, my head hung in shame. Sharpay, the blonde girl, strutted over to her corner. She was definitely a lot different than most seven year olds._

"_Gabriella?" She whispered after a few minutes of silence._

"_Yeah?" I asked, clearly surprised she was even talking to me._

"_I'm sorry," she answered, smiling brightly._

_My eyes widened slightly, she didn't seem like the kind of girl who would apologize. "It's fine."_

"_Ok. By the way, Gabriella is a stupid name. I'm going to call you Ella. Its a lot prettier," she said honestly._

_I felt myself smile, sure she was mean but I guess you have to have her on your side and it could work for you, "OK, I guess that's fine Shar." I threw in my own nickname. We were friends now. Everything is so simple when you're little._

"_Shar?" She asked. She paused, "I like it!"_

_I giggled quietly. "Good."_

"_Friends?" She asked carefully. I watched our teacher look over at us. _

_I paused but then quickly answered as our teacher turned her attention to the boys fighting in the corner, "Friends."_

It was as easy as that. Sharpay Evans and I were best friends right away. Sure, we might've gotten off on the wrong foot, ok the whole left side of my body was numb after I had talked to her that first day in school, but after that we had become friends the rest was history.

Sharpay was the over dramatic one and I was the shy, quiet, smart one. But somehow that worked for us. She was pushy and always getting me into trouble. It made me come out of my shell. Her dramatics in high school paid off though. She was the lead in every play along with her twin, and less dramatic, brother. I was there for each of her performances cheering them both on. She was the one who forced me to try out junior year. I ended up getting the lead, which she wasn't happy about, but I found my true passion. Singing was what made me happy. Performing in front of a crowd, feeling that adrenaline rush was what I was missing from mathematics and science. As high school came to an end, I was off to Stanford to study theater; an emphasis on music, Sharpay was off to UCLA also to study theater. We managed to talk her dad into letting us rent an apartment during the summer before freshmen year. We went our separate ways that summer before fall semester started. Tears were shed and promises were made. Each summer we made our way back to the apartment never forgetting that we were best friends. I guess that's what made our relationship great. The fact that we never let anything or anyone get in our way made us stronger. We made the world bow down to our feet. The world revolved around us.

We graduated in the spring of 2008 ready and anxiously waiting our careers. I had been offered a paid internship at Columbia Records. That was my goal, to be discovered and work on a record or even write songs for others. Sharpay was busy acting in every commercial she got; every tiny part she got in short lived television series. Her goal was to make a movie or even make it on Broadway, like her brother did soon after he graduated. We still lived in our apartment. It was huge though. We each had our own bathroom. Our rooms were on the opposite ends of the apartment and we still didn't have to pay rent. As long as we were working for our dreams Sharpay's dad would pay for the apartment and everything else we needed. Clothes and extras we paid for by us but the essentials were taken care of. It was the sweet life, I have to admit but it made me appreciate people's help. You don't get everything handed to you but you can take help from those who want to.

Sure, we knew that we could get what we wanted, which we did, but I was very grateful. Knowing that there would be a roof over my head was a good feeling. But it didn't hurt that we were living out our dreams, while having the time of our lives. You don't want to grow up too fast. But don't let growing up get in the way of what you want.

"Ella!" I heard Sharpay's high-pitched squeal from under my comfy and warm covers. I couldn't help but snuggle deeper into them.

"What?" I mumbled. She couldn't hear me, but at least I acknowledged her, which was saying a lot since my head was pounding.

The door flew open and hit the wall with a bang. I cringed at the sound.

"Why are you still in bed Ella? It's almost 8:30!" She screeched again. I could hear the smile in her tone.

"Shit!" I hurled myself out of bed. Ugh, saying or thinking for that matter, hurling was not the best word to use. I flew into the bedroom and let my head fall into the toilet. Everything from last night's work party emptied into the bowl. I felt my dark wavy locks lift up off my back, and Sharpay's hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I finally took a deep breath. "I'm done."

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the smell of my breath.

I just nodded this time. Talking was not the best idea right now. I looked up and tried my best fake smile on her.

She just laughed, "You're not the actress El, I am."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. I noticed her smile still hadn't changed. "What happened Shar?"

She squealed again, "I got it!"

I smiled, and covered my ears teasingly. She glared at me. "Finally! You've been going to the callbacks for what…the past couple of weeks? I'm so proud of you Shar! I'd hug you but I kinda smell."

She giggled, "I know I'm so excited! I know it's not a huge movie but at least it will get my foot in the door. The cast is great, everyone was super nice. We are all getting together later tonight. Can you come?" She looked at me with her perfectly trained puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, "I wish I could Shar but I have to get some writing done and Kelsi and I are working something for Columbia tonight too. I'm hoping she will inspire me to write something really good."

Sharpay sighed, "Fine. But you'll miss the good booze and the hot boys."

I laughed, typical Sharpay, "I don't think I will touch a drink in a while. As for the boys, its very tempting but I have to help her. If I don't my job could be on the line."

She huffed, "Fine. More for me I guess!" She laughed and walked out of my room to go and call her brother. I assumed. I heard her squeal again though. Yep, she was calling Ryan.

I turned on the shower, and got out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, letting the water turn hot. I sighed, trying to remember what the hell I had done last night. I winced as I remembered something about me and tables, and really bad dancing. Ugh, it wasn't a pretty sight. I sighed as I got in the shower letting the warm water clear the fog in my head. It was still pounding but it was getting a little better. I jumped out ten minutes later, and made my way into the kitchen in the middle of the apartment.

"What did Ry say?" I asked Sharpay who was sitting at the island, still smiling.

"Huh?" She asked, still in a shock it looked like.

"What did your brother say about you getting the part?" I asked again, grabbing myself, careful not to make any noise, a cup of coffee.

"Oh…He said that he is super proud of me and he will be visiting in a couple of weeks to see how its going," she said still in her daze. At least she had stopped with the screeching. My pounding head couldn't take it.

"Aw, a visit from Ry, those are always fun. I should be over this hangover by then." I answered, letting my cold hand rest on my burning forehead.

"Are you sure you're ok Ella? You don't so good." Sharpay asked, in a kind motherly tone.

I looked at her shocked, "Did you just ask me about my well being?"

She stuck out her tongue, "Just be glad I'm asking at all El."

I laughed, "I'll be fine Shar. So, who all is going to be in this movie with you?"

She squealed again, "Oh, well there are some really great indie actors…." I let her ramble on and on. She was excited and I was glad one of us had a good career going. I was still trying to get mine off the ground. I had learned a lot from working with other musicians, but I really wanted to be in the booth not outside of it. But that's not how it works these days. Here I am with some talent, even though I hated saying that I had talent Sharpay was always telling me I did have it, and yet no one has signed me or anything. I know you have to put yourself out there and I try but I work too damn much for Columbia. I wished I could cut my hours back, but I needed to save money and if I could my foot in the door with Columbia it would be so much easier to show them that I have talent because they know me and my work ethic.

"Hey! Are you even paying attention?" Sharpay's voice cut through my mind working double time on ways to figure out how to break into the music business.

"What? No," I admitted sheepishly. She would've figured out I wasn't paying attention and there would've been hell to pay later.

She frowned, "It's a good thing I like you Ella."

"Yeah, good for you and me both," I muttered.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Don't you have to get going?"

I looked at the clock, it was nine o'clock, "Damn it! I'm going to be late!"

I ran for the door, grabbing my bag and keys, and let myself out of the apartment. I took the stairs two at a time, and hurried down the stairs to the garage. I unlocked my silver Honda Civic, good on gas and mileage, and turned it on. I floored it out of the garage and onto the street.

I ran through the front doors of Columbia Records, greeting the familiar faces along the way. I made my way through the whole building, my cubicle was in the very back, and sat down in my swivel chair my breath coming out in gasps.

"Has he been back yet?" I asked the small brown haired girl who I shared the large cubicle with.

"No, not yet. You are here just in time though," she replied a small smile gracing her lips.

I took a deep breath, "Good." I groaned, "Ugh, whose idea was last night?"

Kelsi Neilson laughed quietly and whispered, "I don't remember. I don't think I want to either. My head is killing me."

I smiled a little, "Mine too. Sharpay was worried about me."

"Sharpay was worried about someone other than herself?" Kelsi asked her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

I laughed quietly, "I was just as surprised as you are right now."

"So, what did the Ice Queen do to help you?" Kelsi teased.

Sharpay and Kelsi have the weirdest relationship, they can be mean and nasty to each other one minute, which was weird because Kelsi wouldn't hurt a fly, and then it was like they were best friends. We had both known Kelsi for years, she went to the same high school and we did. She was the music composer for the musicals, and the one who also forced me to audition. She went to Julliard, and graduated top in her class and decided to move out to LA, and she looked both Sharpay and me up. We all got together one night and it was if nothing had changed. She was still the fun loving, great musician, who also had a paid internship with Columbia Records. In our spare time, which was limited, we both write music. We actually had a few demos taped, using the studios at Columbia, and wanted to send them out to other record companies, but none of the songs were different enough. Anyways, when Kelsi and Sharpay got together you didn't know what would happen, a bitch fight or a love fest.

"She was really sweet Kels. Although she didn't do anything to help me she was too excited about the part that she got." I said with a little pride. Like a mom whose kid had just won the spelling bee.

"Really? The movie part?" Kelsi asked. She was smiling too. We had both been with Sharpay throughout the whole process; it was like we were the ones getting the big break.

I nodded, she smiled at me, "Yep, she was squealing and everything this morning."

She giggled, "I'm guessing she didn't know about you hangover though?"

I sighed, "No, she made a point to bang everything in the apartment."

Kelsi blushed, "Whoa, that was really dirty."

I thought back to what I had said, yeah it was I realized, "Yeah it was…opps my bad."

She giggled, "Its ok. So, are you ready for today?"

I nodded, "I'm so excited. This is the first time they've let me into the sound board room."

She smiled, "I was excited my first time too." We got up and made our back into the sound booth. We were helping with the newest hot singer in the entertainment business, meaning she didn't have any talent but she was attractive and the paparazzi loved her, and she had a fan base already from her short time on a popular sitcom. "Now, don't get upset if they don't even speak to you seeing as this is Paige's first time in a recording studio. We are only really there to watch."

"And get coffee?" I muttered. This was the one thing I hated about not being the top person at Columbia. Sure, I learning a lot but I didn't want to learn anymore. I wanted to do it already. I was ready; I had a four-year degree in music. I knew what I was doing.

Kelsi smiled softly, "You'll get there Gabi. I know you will. You have the talent, and the appearance," I blushed lightly, "You just have to start believing in yourself."

She made sense, she really did but something was telling me that this couldn't happen to little ole me. I know I have the talent, well, I think I do, but something was holding me back. It wasn't that I didn't believe, I did I wanted this really bad, but would it happen? Would I be a successful person? That's all I wanted for myself was success. Sharpay was finding it; maybe I would find success too? I guess there's only one way to find out, you have to be willing to go the distance and fight for what you want. Sharpay could do that in a minute, she was always fighting for her parts in plays, but I was too shy when it came to those things. Maybe this whole learning experience would make me more outgoing? Highly doubted.

I couldn't help but smile back, not wanting to hurt her feelings, "Thanks Kels."

She just returned the smile; I watched doubt pass through her light brown eyes. We walked back through the studio and found the booth where Paige was already sitting and waiting for everyone to gather in the tiny room.

Her bleach blonde, wavy, hair touched her shoulders, as she waited impatiently for everyone. A man stood over her, trying to talk to her about something but she just ignored him, he was her manager I assumed. Her assistant, a dark skinned girl, stood in the back of the room looking very bored. Her eyes, were looking around the room, and filled with doubt. I stored that look in the back of my mind for later. She obviously doubted this whole thing for Paige. Huh, I started to wonder if maybe Paige wasn't the great singer her manager made her to be on her demo tape. You could do amazing things with technology these days. It was hard to find real talent, like uhm me, but Paige had a fan base and would sell albums. It would defiantly boast Columbia's total sales.

I followed Kelsi into the small room; I was squeezed in next to her and Paige. I was surprisingly calm about meeting her. She wasn't that big of a star, yet. I let my eyes wander around looking at all the different buttons and knobs that we housed on the huge sound board. The different lights that bounced off the clear glass walls where interesting, I stifled a giggle as Paige found them more fascinating than a two year old.

The door opened and in walked the owner of Columbia Records. Butterflies started buzzing in my stomach. I had never actually been in the same room with him before. His long beard, and sun glassed eyes made me even more nervous. I didn't realize he was going to be here with us. It made sense though I guess. My heart started to race as he turned to everyone and started to talk.

"Hey everyone, I'm Steven Ambers the owner of Columbia. I would like to thank everyone for being here as we meet the newest star of our record company, Paige!" He boasted. His voice cheerful, like Santa on Christmas morning, and he turned his round face to the still button amused Paige.

Her manager tapped her on the shoulder softly. Her head snapped up, her eyes out of focus. She shook her head and finally realized where she was.

"What Timmy?" She asked, the venom slowly leaking through. She looked like a nice enough person and yet her voice was hard and mean. It was going to be interesting to hear how her singing voice sounded.

"Um, you are being welcomed to Columbia and you should say something nice." He stuttered out.

I heard her huff quietly, "Fine." She plastered a very fake smile on her face, "Well, as Steve said I'm Paige and the newest addition to Columbia." She flicked her hair off her shoulder and laughed, "But you all knew that huh?"

A murmur of quiet laughs filled the small booth. She frowned at her manager, Timmy who looked like a ten year old kid still, and her assistant who both started to laugh. A loud booming laughed, Steven's, set everyone else off. I giggled quietly to myself and watched Kelsi roll her eyes. Divas are all the same. They think they are the funniest people in the world when they really aren't. Just don't tell them that.

"Anyways," Paige started and the laughing was cut off right away. "I am very excited to start recording and I hope that this record will be great and everyone can see my talent."

"OK, lets get started then," Steven said as he sat in one of the sleek black chairs in front of the sound board. I stood against the glass wall, my back resting against the cold glass, and waited impatiently for Paige to get into the recording studio. She took her sweet time though. Letting her hips sway, all the men in the room watched her way away, to a non-existent beat (she was off too). Her dress hiked up her long legs, showing off too much skin, I thought, as she walked into the studio without a care in the world. It was as if she wasn't excited to start singing.

She put the headphones on gently and nodded her head at Steven, who smiled as he pressed the playback button. A head bopping rhythm filled my ears; I could feel the beat down in my bones. Kelsi bopped her head along, as we all waited anxiously for Paige to start singing. The sweet piano melody filled my ears for the brief intro.

Finally I saw Paige find her place and she finally opened her mouth.

**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast**

**Faces pass**

**And I'm homebound**

I leaned my ear away, trying to not hear the sour notes, and the fact that her nasally voice was nowhere near interesting. I caught Kelsi flinching away as Paige continued to sing.

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making a way**

**Through the crowd**

She let the last note rest in her throat giving the song a horrible taste in my mouth. Steven looked horrified. I was very glad that she had her eyes closed. He pushed the stop button and the room was eerily quiet. I let my ears rest for a while. I didn't think they could take anymore screeching.

She opened her eyes and stared at us, "Why did you stop the music? I was doing fine."

I held back a snort as Steven spoke up, his tone clearly annoyed, " Can you come out of the booth please Paige?" He rested his head between his hands. "Ok everyone this is how you deal with a non singer," he said quietly.

Paige walked out of the recording studio, her eyes confused and not in a good way. "What's wrong Steven?"

"Paige, sweetie, I love how excited you are but what you just sang wasn't really that great. I just think you could maybe use some voice lessons. We will set everything up for you though so no need to worry. I do want you to listen to what you sounded like though. It will give you a good idea on what you need to work on." Steven finished as he hit the play button and subtly covered his ears. Her horrible voice entered the tiny room again.

Paige's face dropped, "What the hell did you do to my voice?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I started to open my mouth my Kelsi caught my eye and shook her head no. I couldn't help but sigh. Paige needed to listen to these people though. They knew what they were talking about.

Steve also sighed, "We didn't do anything Paige."

"Well, I think that I have to talk to Timmy about this. My voice is fine and if you people don't know what the hell you are doing then my record isn't safe here." She said, her voice dark and hard. She threw her hair over her shoulder again and looked back and her scared assistant and Timmy, who was glaring at Steven, and screeched, "Let's go now! Timmy and Taylor now!" The both scurried after her. Her screaming voice could be heard through the sound proofed glass walls. Steven got up, his face shone with disappointment and left the tiny room, and everyone else followed him out.

"So, that was a recording session?" I asked Kelsi as we let everyone else file out of the room before us.

She smiled at me, "Yeah, well they usually aren't that drama filled."

"Well, that's good. Other than that it was pretty cool to watch Steven Ambers work."

We walked outside and saw that Paige's assistant was leaning up against the carpet-covered walls. She looked annoyed and angry.

"Are you ok?" I couldn't help but ask. She looked like she needed a friend or a nice big wall to pound her head repeatedly into.

"Oh, I'm just fine! You're boss just ripped mine a new one, so yeah I'm just great." Sarcasm dripped from the darker girls tone.

I couldn't help but take a step back, and let my body get closer to Kelsi's. We both shrank away from the angry woman.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry but its better to hear it from us now rather than the critics later?" I asked, my confidence coming through slowly.

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. I knew this was going to happen though! She isn't a good singer. I mean at all! You were in there right? She is horrible!" She sighed again, "Sorry for ranting on y'all but I can't talk to Timmy, he is too blind to her and Paige, is a total diva and doesn't understand that the world doesn't revolve all around her."

I watched her with amusement, "Do you feel better now?"

She giggled, "A little. Thanks for listening you guys. I'm Taylor McKessie."

Kelsi smiled gently, "I'm Kelsi Neilson and this is Gabriella Montez."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Taylor answered. "So sorry for ranting again. I actually need to get going. Paige needs her daily coffee picked up."

"Seriously?" I asked, clearly not understanding why someone would be an assistant.

She nodded solemnly, "Yeah, its not the best job but I'm getting my foot in the door. That's what I keep telling myself too."

I laughed quietly. "That's how it is here too. Well, we need to get going so, we should see you around right?"

"Yeah, you will I think." She paused, "Are you guys Lakers fans?"

"Random much?" Kelsi asked giggling.

I nodded my head excited though, "Of course I am!"

Taylor smiled, "Well, how would you two like to go to a game with me tonight? You know to apologize for my ranting."

Kelsi shook her head, "We are getting together tonight to write some music…"

I pouted, "Kelsi! Please? We can write a little before and then maybe some after. Please?!"

"What about Sharpay?" Kelsi asked, knowing that Sharpay wouldn't want to be left out of anything.

"She's going to a cast party," I answered. My eyes were pleading with hers.

She sighed, "Fine. We'll go. But you have to promise me that we will write some music."

I smiled, "I promise! Thanks Kels!" I turned to Taylor, "Looks like we're coming!"

Taylor laughed at how excited I was, "Cool. Well, I'll meet you at the Staples Center at 7 tonight. Just tell the guy at the door you're with me. He'll let you in." She handed me a parking pass too.

"Wow, Taylor this is awesome! This really is a little too much though," I said, my modesty kicking in.

"No, you two look like you could use a break. Besides, this gives me actually girls to talk to instead of the boys managers." She said.

"Oh, well ok. As long as it's not too weird," Kelsi replied her shyness shining through.

"No, its not. Man you guys worry way too much," she said as she walked away. "See you at 7 Kelsi and Gabriella!"


	2. Chapter 2: Gone with the Wind

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the lyrics, which are off of Vanessa Hudgen's 2****nd**** album Identified. The song is called Gone with the Wind, and its personally one of my favs.**

**Author's Note: So, thanks so much for the lovely reviews! A special thanks goes out to Berry and Lynn who are both persistent in their demands about this story. I hope y'all like this chapter, I know this story is a little boring right now but these chapters will get more exciting! Reviews are wonderful! Thanks again! Now, on to Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Gone with the Wind**

"Hello? Anyone home?" My voice rang throughout the apartment, later that evening. The quiet told me there was no one home anymore. "Huh, Shar must've left already."

"It's only 5:30 though," Kelsi answered as we made our way into the living room.

"It was an early party I think. They are starting tomorrow and didn't want everyone too tired." I replied logically. I sat on the puffy off white couch and let my head rest on the square black pillows.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Kelsi said as she sat on the opposite end of the couch. "So, you ready to work for a little bit?"

I nodded, but didn't move from my position, "My laptop is in my room. I'll go get it."

Kelsi giggled, "Do you want me to get it?"

"If you want," I answered smiling. I watched as she got up off the couch and went into my room. Five minutes later she came out with my laptop in hand. She powered up the MacBook and the familiar starting music sounded.

I lifted my head up off the pillows and laughed, "Thanks Kels."

"Your welcome Gabi," she replied moving the mouse to get into my song lyrics, and she also opened up Garage Band, the music software we used to pair the words with some music. Her light eyes read what I had started writing last time we had done this and she smiled, "This is good Gabi."

I couldn't help but blush, "Thanks. Its nothing really though. I was just playing around with some words."

Kelsi scoffed, "Gabi, you really need to realize your talent! I can see it. Sharpay and Ryan both saw it in high school. Why can't you?"

I sighed, "I don't know Kelsi. I think that if I get too attached to music and it doesn't work out then I'll give it up forever. I don't want that. I want to be successful in something I love."

I watched her smile slowly, "You will succeed. I think that if we work on this song, maybe tweak some words, it really can be great. I can almost hear the song in my head!" She hummed some notes, to a soft rhythm and I could hear the melody in my head fit with the notes.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Wow, that's really good Kels."

She blushed, "Yeah, well we'll see how it fits into the song. Go ahead and sing it."

I frowned, "Now?"

"Now." She stated, knowing I would do anything to get out of signing in front of her.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Fine." I cleared my throat, and with Kelsi's notes in mind and my melody I started to sing.

**I used to think**

**Being like you**

**Was the key to having everything every dream come true**

**I used to think**

**Following the crowd**

**Was the only thing that I could do until I found out**

The last note rang in the air. Kelsi shivered. "Wow, Gabi that was awesome! The lyrics really bring the song alive."

"Thanks," I answered bashfully.

"Now, lets figure out the melody, I think what you are singing is really great…" She went on to tell me what all she wanted to add to the song and what we could do to make the song stand out better. I couldn't help but smile as her eyes sparkled with excitement with something to do. She was the type of person who threw themselves into their work, no matter how much time it was going to take. I let myself be involved with the song though. Whenever we did this I never really paid attention. Kelsi was the one who tried to make the songs good, the one who tried to make the melodies fit with the tone of the song. I had never been too inspired until now. This song had real meaning to me and I didn't want to just through it into the wind with out it being prepared right.

"Do you have a chorus written out too?" Kelsi asked a few minutes later, we had figured out the first part of the song and were know working on another verse and the chorus.

I thought for a moment, I knew I had one stored in my computer, "I think so. Why?"

"Because if we get this finished before the game tonight, I really think we could take it into Columbia tomorrow and show them your talent." She said excited. The one great thing about Kelsi is that she believed in everyone all the time. But sometimes it wasn't worth getting all worked up.

"I don't know Kelsi. Can we really get this song done in an hour and half?" I asked, hoping that we couldn't. With this song, I needed it to be perfect. I wanted it to speak to people and to give it away to Columbia just like that it wasn't what I wanted. The more she pushed me the further into my shell I went. She knew that to.

She heard the hope in my voice, "Maybe not. This really means a lot to you doesn't it?"

"What? The song?" I asked trying to be oblivious to her questions.

She nodded patiently, "Yes, the song. It just…sounds a lot like you in high school and the beginning of college I guess. You've changed Gabi. You aren't the same naive little girl you were back then."

"You really know me too well Kels." I paused. How do you tell one of your best friends that you haven't changed like they think you have? Sure I wasn't naïve anymore but I wasn't confident either. I was still the little shy girl, who had gotten her heartbroken in college and had never really recovered. I sighed, "I know I'm not naïve but I am cynical. Being in LA has made me that way. I don't believe in myself anymore. I'm not the carefree girl anymore. That girl has gone into the wind and she's not coming back anymore. I just go through life not knowing what I want and that's not me. I've always had a clear plan and now its all wrong…"

Kelsi hesitated before she answered. Finally she said, "Gabi, you are my best friend. I have known you almost all of my life and do you think I would still be here if you were the person you just described? I know I wouldn't be here, but that's not you. Sure, you are a little more cynical but who the hell isn't? This is Hollywood baby and if you can make here you can make it anywhere. I think you will make it here you just have to believe in yourself. I can't be the only one to believe in you. Its too tiring." She finished lightheartedly.

I smiled, "Thanks Kelsi. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd be stuck with only Sharpay and then you would be her twin. Some crazy neurotic pink wearing fool. I like my sweet and shy Gabi. That one would be weird." She said giggling.

I couldn't help but picture in my head; I shuddered at the thought, "Ew, that would be weird." I sighed and took the computer from Kelsi, "Come on we're going to finish this song tonight."

She squealed and leaned over to hug me, "Yes! OK, now…" She turned into business Kelsi, "Let's do this for the chorus." She scribbled some words down and I read them, liking the sound of them and they really fit the rhythm and tone of the song. She paused the paper towards me more and said, "Sing."

"Fine," I answered. I opened my mouth and the notes flew out of me and the words followed.

**I'm okay (dig it)**

**Sometimes you gotta do your own thing (dig it)**

**Every winter turns to spring (dig it)**

**And everybodies got there own wings**

**The little girl you knew**

**The one that never stood up to you**

**Who kept her silence too long**

**Well she's gone with the wind**

**And now I'm standin my ground**

**And who I am and for that I'm proud**

**And the girl that you knew**

**Well she's gone with the wind**

Kelsi closed her eyes and listened the song and sighed, "I seriously don't believe how you can have faith in yourself Gabi. Your voice is so much better than half the stars out there today."

I felt my face flush lightly, "Thanks."

She looked at the clock and smiled, "Well, looks like you got your wish. Its almost 6 and we have to get ready for the game."

I frowned, "I really do want to finish it Kelsi. Not just to send it out but for me."

She nodded, "I know Gabi. I know you do. We will finish it. Sometime over the weekend we will get together. Sunday is good for me, how about you?"

I nodded, already feeling excited, "Yep, Sunday is fine."

"Good, now do you have anything I can wear to the game?" She asked a huge grin spreading across her face.

I laughed, "Of course I do Kels! Lets go raid my closet."

We both got up off the couch and made a beeline for my closet. You know it was so funny. We could be so serious one minute then the next get all giddy over a vintage Diane Von Furstenberg top. That's how friends are though.

I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Kelsi was still fawning over my top. It was a light blue, billowy top and it fit her perfectly. She paired it with her dark skinny jeans, and she used my straightener to get her curls to corporate, and put on her striped newsboy cap and she was ready to go. I put on my favorite pair of flared True Religion jeans and my Lakers jersey; it fit perfectly on my curves. Paired with yellow ballet flats, and throwing my hair into a messy bun, my curls framing my face delicately, I was ready to go too.

"Ready Kels?" I asked, as I made sure to grab my phone, my Louis Vuitton wristlet, and my car keys.

She nodded, and followed me out the door, "Ready as I'll ever be Gabi."

I noticed her strange expression, "You'll be fine Kelsi. Its just a basketball game."

"That's what you said last time and I couldn't write music for a week!" She muttered.

I thought back to that time in high I had begged both her and Sharpay to go with me to our high school's boy's basketball game. They won but Kelsi got hit with a ball. Her fingers were all jammed and she refused to speak to me for a week. I giggled at the memory.

"I promise this time will be ok. No more flying basketballs." I promised her as we made our way into my car once again. I sped off into traffic and made my way to the Staples Center, my stomach bubbling with excitement. There was something in the air I could feel it. It was going to be a good game, I thought to myself.

_____________________________________________________________

As we made our way into the front of the line, I couldn't help but get excited. I hadn't been to a game yet and being here with a new friend just made it better. We reached the front of the line and there was the huge security guy, his whole body blocking the doorway, a large smile appeared on his round face, as he looked us both up and down.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked, his eyes still wandering.

"We're here with Taylor McKessie." I told him, letting my voice go cold.

He looked me up and down, I let my eyes narrow in disgust, and he smiled, "Oh, right she said that she was bringing some friends." He smiled, I felt chills go down my back, "Do you need some help getting you your seats?" He asked as he handed me our tickets. My eyes widened. Floor seats! Damn, when Taylor apologized, she apologized in style!

"Um, nope, I think we've got it," Kelsi said as she looked at the tickets too. Her face looked just as surprised as mine.

The security guard let us through the doors and we made our way through the dark tunnels of the basketball arena.

"Floor seats?" I squealed as soon as we were out of the guard's sight.

"I didn't know they would be that good of seats! Damn, she definitely knows one of the players." Kelsi answered, her light eyes twinkling with excitement.

I laughed, "And to think you didn't even want to come!"

Kelsi smiled, "I'm only here because she wanted to apologize to both of us. But the first ball that comes my way you are in trouble."

"Fair enough." I answered as we made out way onto the court. I saw the Lakers practicing and I heard someone call my name. I turned my head and there was Taylor sitting in one of the pull out chairs they leave for the celebrities and the players' families. Yep, she totally knew some of the players for her to be able to score these tickets. I waved to her and we made our way over to less crowded area of the court.

"Hey guys!" Taylor said, a warm smile spread across her face.

"Hey Taylor!" I said still in awe. "Great seats!"

She giggled, "I know a few people."

"Know? More like you are sleeping with one of the players!" Kelsi blurted out. "Oh, sorry, that was really rude." She said blushing a deep red.

Taylor just laughed, "Eh, don't worry about it and yes I am sleeping with one of the players. We are engaged actually."

My mouth dropped, "Seriously?"

She nodded, a smile still on her face, it was obviously she was over this afternoon. "Yeah, I'll show you after the game if you want. We are going to a friend's restaurant later after the game. You guys are more than welcome if you all are up for it?"

I nodded, "Totally! Seriously though Taylor you didn't have to go this far for two people you don't know very well."

She shrugged my comment off, "Nah, its cool. I come to every game and I might as well and have some people to talk to. My boyfriends, I mean fiancée's manager really isn't into planning a wedding during a basketball game."

Kelsi and I giggled. I sat down in one of the seats and smiled, "Oh, wow, this is so cool Tay!"

Taylor looked at Kelsi with a questioning glance and asked, "Does she always get this excited over the little things?"

Kelsi smiled, "Yep. But you learn to get used to it."

I rolled my eyes at them already discussing me as if they had known me all of my life, "Thanks Kels. Tay, seriously thanks so much again!"

Taylor laughed, "Stop thanking me Gabi, or else I won't bring you to the next one."

I smiled, "OK, as long as you let me pay for the tickets or something. Coming to games for free, not my thing."

"You can pay for parking ok? The guys get the tickets for free, so we might as well and use them. Besides, the entertainment you bring, its priceless really."

I sighed, "I get that a lot."

She just laughed. The buzzer sounded for the start of the game. The announcer started to read off the players' names in a booming voice. The crowd cheered for their favorites. I kept my eyes on Taylor, hoping to figure out which guy she was with.

"And here is, number 8, Chad Danforth!" I caught Taylor's eye and she just blushed.

"Nice choice," I said over the crowd.

"Thanks," she answered, still blushing a deep red.

I turned my attention back to the court just as the announcer read his name.

"And now ladies and gentlemen! Starting point guard, number 14, Trooooooyyyy Bolton!!!" The crowd jumped to its feet and I felt my heart race faster and blood started to race. I watched as the perfect man walked out onto the floor, his ocean colored eyes (I know that because well…I am a** huge **fan of Bolton. He is the best basketball player in the NBA and possibly the hottest one too.) sparkling with excitement. I could almost see the blush tinting his tan cheeks. His strong arms rose above his head, the muscles were there but not too bulging though, as he too clapped for his teammates and he smiled as the crowd cheered louder for him.

I stood on my feet and clapped for him too. Taylor and Kelsi looked at me strangely. I just shrugged. No one knew that he was my celebrity crush and seeing him in action was really big for me. Plus, supporting my team was a total plus.

The buzzer finally sounded for the beginning of the game and I watched as the ball was put into play. Bolton had the ball and it was soon into Danforth's hands who went for the easy lay-up. They slapped hands as they charged back down the court to get the ball back. I laughed as I saw Taylor standing up with me screaming her head off.

As I turned my attention back to game, which was now 10-9 Lakers were up by one, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bolton. A side from the fact that he was really talented, he was the kind of guy that someone could really look up to. It was as if he could care less about the fame. He was just out there playing basketball. I admired that in him, sometimes I wished that things came easily to me. I wanted to be able to just reach out and touch my dreams. But instead I was working horrible hours, fetching people coffee, dealing with divas, and learning little to nothing about the music industry.

I got out of my head and went back to watching the close game, 30-27 now Lakers still up, and admiring the player that was Troy Bolton.

The cheering crowd filed out as the players left the court and went back into each of their locker rooms. I couldn't stop smiling. The Lakers had swept the Utah Jazz, with a roaring victory, which secured the Lakers first in their conference.

"So, you all are still coming to the restaurant with us right?" Taylor asked as we made our selves comfortable in the pull out chairs, waiting for her fiancé and friends to come out.

I nodded, Kelsi also nodded, and I replied, "Yeah, I mean if it's ok with your friends. I really don't want to impose."

"Nah, its cool. Plus I really like you two. Even though my boss sucks I feel like you are both in the same boat as me and we have a lot in common." Taylor answered.

I did feel a common bond with the young woman. She was stuck in a job that she hated but loved the fact that she could have so many doors opened for her if she stuck with it. "Aw, Tay, you are too sweet. But hey, this is LA and anything can happen."

She laughed, "You are right about that." Her head shot up as she heard a loud booming laugh from across the court. I watched as a beaming smile spread onto her soft features. She waved to the dark skinned boy, whose afro was almost as big as a basketball, and he smiled in return. A look of love was passed through the engaged couple. I had to look away. Kelsi smiled at them, she was the hopeless romantic.

I looked up, as I heard another laugh, not nearly as loud as the first one but it sent shivers down my back. Troy Bolton let his hand slap against Chad Danforth's shoulders and I could almost hear the teasing in his laugh.

"You're friends with Troy Bolton?" I couldn't help but ask quietly as they made their way over to us.

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, he and Chad have been best friends ever since they were little. We all met in elementary school, but we weren't really friends until high school. Chad and I started dating senior year in high school and have been together ever since."

"It's like a fairy tale." Kelsi commented quietly.

Taylor sighed, "Not really see, Chad and I have been together for that long but we have broken up more times than I can count. He's a typical guy though. We've only just settled down, when I moved into his place and he decided 2 weeks ago that he would propose. I couldn't help but say yes I guess." She paused and her eyes widened, "Oh God, I can't believe I said all that! Sorry, I tend to be very blunt when it comes to Chad."

"It's fine." I replied. "This is what girls do. We listen to each others boy problems and advise each other on how to hurt the guy without him even knowing it."

Kelsi smiled evilly, "Gabi is great at figuring those out."

I laughed, "Well, it is a talent I guess."

"I might have to take you up on that," Taylor answered, her eyes locked with Chad's once again as they were now just a few steps away from us. Chad walked towards us with a smile on his face, he kind of reminded me of a little kid on Christmas, but I had the feeling that he always looked that way.

"Hey baby," he said smoothly, as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She smiled and couldn't help but giggle as he pressed soft kisses into her hair.

"Great game Chad," she answered still snuggly wrapped in his arms.

"Thanks," he answered as he pulled away slightly. "Are these your new friends Tay?" he asked her a slight frown crowding his features. I knew I didn't know him very well but the frown looked wrong on his usually happy face.

She nodded, "Yeah, this is Gabriella Montez and Kelsi Neilson. They work at Columbia and were on the receiving end of my rampage after Paige's meeting this morning."

The frown disappeared, "Ah, so these are the poor girls you scared! Don't worry, she might act scary but she wouldn't hurt you really. She saves the violence for me."

I let a giggle escape me, "From what she's told us I don't find that hard to believe."

He chuckled, "You've been talking about me already?"

She smiled shyly, "Maybe?"

He just shook his head and waved over Tory Bolton. "Yo! Troy! Come and meet Tay's new friends."

Troy smiled bashfully at the interviewers and said a few more things to them. He finally made his way over to us and I felt my knees go weak at the sight of him. I leaned into Kelsi for support.

"You ok?" His soft, tender voice asked me as I stood, unsteady in my spot.

I nodded, unable to form words.

"Troy, this is Gabriella Montez and Kelsi Neilson." Taylor introduced us, with a knowing smirk on her face.

"They are the girls who survived Tay and Paige today," Chad replied laughing once again.

Troy's shocking blue eyes widened in mock horror, "And they lived to tell us about it?"

Taylor narrowed her eyes, I could see how they were surprised that Kelsi and I had both survived her, that glare was scary. "Are you two done yet?"

"Aw, Tay, you know we are just teasing." Troy replied smiling. He and Chad shared a knowing look that didn't go unnoticed by the watchful eyes of Taylor.

"What now?" Taylor asked as we made our way through the dark hallways and out the doors of the Staples Center.

"Nothing," they chorused which we all knew meant something.

She just rolled her eyes at them both. "Fine. Gabi and Kels are both going with us to visit the gang, and we were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago. You know Zeke hates it when were late."

"Sorry Tay. You know this hair takes a long time!" Chad whined. She just laughed and walked ahead of them and fell into step with Kelsi. I lagged behind them and fell into step with the boys.

"You sure you ok?" Troy asked quietly. His eyes locking with mine.

"Of course she's not Troy. She is meeting _the_ stars of the Lakers basketball team!" Chad exclaimed ridiculously.

I let another laugh leave my lips. My eyes met with Troy's and a wave of electricity passed through us. I felt my blood race to my cheeks and I let my hair fall in face blocking my view from him and his too. I hadn't been looked at like that in a long time. I wasn't sure if I was completely ready for it especially with a basketball superstar.

I finally found my voice and answered Chad sarcastically, "You're right Chad. I've been a fan of you guys ever since I moved to LA. But I didn't want to sound to much like a crazy fan, so I kept my screaming inside."

Troy laughed, as Chad watched me with a bemused expression, "Girls got jokes huh?"

I shrugged, "Maybe. I do have a quick tongue. Or so I've been told." I smirked as I went to catch up with the girls. I heard Troy's sweet laugh again. I heard him tease Chad some more and I couldn't help but smile at myself. See, I could be the cool nonchalant girl. Even though I was jelly inside I could still be the witty girl and say things that actually make sense to superstars.

"You like Troy huh?" Taylor asked, already knowing the answer.

I smiled softly as I looked back and Tory was still teasing Chad mercilessly, "I don't know to be honest."

"Don't even go there Tay. Gabi is very weird about dating. Its kind of like she is a nun or something." Kelsi teased lightly.

Taylor looked me up and down, "Nah, too hot to be a nun."

I blushed, "Um, thanks?"

She smiled, "Don't mention it. As for Troy, be careful. Girls tend to throw themselves at him and he doesn't last very long in relationships because of it."

I nodded sadly, I knew there was a catch to a great guy like Troy, "I kind of figured."

"You can always try though," she whispered. "I think he likes you."

"Really?" I perked up instantly.

"Really." She stated. As she turned around I followed her gaze and sure enough Troy was watching me walk. He blushed lightly as we caught him looking.

"Well, that's nice to know," I answered as we had reached my car. "So, what's the restaurant we're going to?"

"Very subtle," Kelsi muttered. I glared at her.

"Zeke's is the restaurant name. I'll go with you girls and the boys can follow us," Taylor suggested.

"Sounds good to us," Chad answered. He kissed Taylor quickly on the lips and Troy followed him to his car.

I turned my car out of the parking lot and listened to Taylor's directions. We drove through Hollywood and finally landed in Studio City where Taylor told me the restaurant was located. I turned down a quiet street, where there were a lot of cars parked outside the small restaurant. My stomach grumbled quietly. Taylor and Kelsi both laughed at me as we found a parking spot close to the front door. We ducked passed the paparazzi that were stationed outside Zeke's.

"Do they always do that?" I asked Taylor, as we made our way to the table.

"Do what?" She asked. she had walked past them without a thought in the world. Sometimes it pays to get out more, I couldn't help but think to myself. I wasn't used to the whole shoving a camera in your face then pushing past you to get to someone more famous.

"Shove their camera right in your eyes," I answered angrily, I was still seeing spots.

"Yeah, they do, but I guess I'm used to it now." She said with a brush of her hand.

"Huh," I said as I took a look at the menu. Everything sounded really delicious.

"Hey girls!" Chad's friendly voice said as the boys sat down at our table. Troy was conveniently sitting next to me. I could smell his cologne even.

"Ready to order?" The waiter asked patiently.

"Yep," Chad replied and started reeling off different dishes with ease. I giggled quietly as he continued to order for another few minutes. A burger with fries, the steak, the garlic fried chicken with a side salad, and crème brulee for desert. "Anyone else want anything?" he asked.

"Nah, we'll just all share," Taylor said and told the waiter her drink order and we all followed suit.

"Ella?" I heard a familiar, dramatic, voice ask.

"Shar?" I asked as I turned around and there stood Sharpay in all her glory. She was head to toe in pick sequins, with a pair of silver boots.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she took in the people I was sitting with. I could tell she as impressed but Sharpay was not the type of person to squeal over famous people. After all she was going to be them one day she kept on telling me.

"Um, we are just hanging out?" I offered carefully. Kelsi looked at me sympathetically.

"Oh, well ok," She answered. "See you at home?"

"Yeah, I should be home later." I knew what she meant by that. She was going to grill me once I got home.

"Nice to meet you all," she said and with a dramatic wave of her hair she was off.

"That was close," Kelsi said.

"She'll be fine Kels." I said not daring to look up at the others who were probably wearing confused expressions. Finally I looked up and sighed, "And that was Sharpay. My roommate and best friend."

"Really?" Taylor asked her soft features struggling not to laugh at her.

"Yep," I said knowing what each and every one of them was going to say. Not that it bothered me, people always questioned why she and I were friends, but they didn't know her well enough to judge her. "She is one of a kind."

"Well, she seems interesting," Troy said as he followed her out with his eyes. I slumped in my seat, I should be used to it. She always does that. Sharpay was known for taking anyone and everyone's thunder. It was just her personality really. I should be used to it, seeing as we have never liked the same guy nor has the same guy ever liked us both, but I guess this was a time for firsts. And that is why I don't date. Way to complicated.

"That she is, but you will have to wait and see." I answered. His eyes caught mine and I looked away. See, I told you I wasn't ready for this at all. Taylor shot an apologetic glance my way. I smiled back, trying to cover up my disappointment. It didn't help though. If Troy wanted to go after Sharpay then good for him. But it didn't change the fact that I was still a little hurt.


	3. Chapter 3: Amazed

**Authors Note: So, thanks y'all for reading this story. I'm glad some people are reading it! Its super fun for me to write and I really love reading y'all reviews. Now, I know that I am horrible at updating, sorry, but I like leaving some time in between chapters so that the next one that is updated is like a breath of fresh air! I know that when I read FF I get excited seeing one in my inbox. Ok, enough ramblings! This chapter is for Berry and Lynn, without you two I don't know if this story would've made it on FF,net or not! Thanks again to you two! Now, for the next chapter! Review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter, which are from Vanessa Hudgen's song Amazed and Kelly Clarkson's, Miss Independent. I only own the ideas.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3: Amazed**

People always say that when you put yourself out there you get something in return. They never told me you would get your heart broken. Ok, so I wasn't heart broken but here was a really sweet guy, who might actually like me and I might like back, trying to be the total player and asking me all about Sharpay. He even threw in some questions for me to answer about myself. I turned cold on him though. It was a defense mechanism of mine really. He stopped asking me questions after I ignored his last couple of questions and started playing with his phone. When Zeke Baylor, the owner and head chef and their friend, plus Jason Cross the movie director came and sat with us and Troy turned his attention to them and I was grateful. I learned that they all had gone to high school together and had managed to stay friends all this time. Kelsi and Jason seem to really hit it off, I would have to tease her about that when I wasn't so in my head and confused.

As the dinner came to an end, Taylor already promising she would meet Kelsi and me tomorrow for a late lunch, there was an unbearable awkwardness that seemed to fall over the table. Chad tried to break it; he was really sweet about it too. I knew right away that he and I could get close, he was the type of guy you needed in your life. That one guy you could go and rant to about how stupid their whole species is and Chad was the kind if guy who would agree that they were stupid. He could tell there was some tension and finally he just gave up. I felt bad; this was really all my fault. But Taylor assured me as we left the restaurant that it as Troy's fault.

"He's always been a player Gabi. Don't let it get to you," she whispered in my ear as we hugged bye.

"Yeah, Gabs, he's just being a guy right now. Don't worry. I think he will surprise you if you just get to know him," Chad offered smiling. I could tell he knew something I didn't. But I wasn't going to question it.

"Thanks guys," I answered as Kelsi and I got into my car. With one final wave we were off. The car ride was eerily quiet. I arrived at Kelsi's apartment and she just smiled sympathetically again. She made me promise that we would work on my song on Sunday. I just nodded, too stuck in my head at the moment. I drove off, a little too fast, down her street and got back onto the main road and followed it to my apartment complex.

I shook my head as I continued my drive to our apartment hoping that Sharpay had gone to bed early. She had an early morning and she could, or would be a bitch to everyone if she didn't get her beauty sleep.

________________________________________________________

I walked upstairs to the apartment and sighed as I opened the door with my keys rattling against the door quietly. Everything was dark and the only light was coming from Sharpay's room. I walked quietly past it, in order to get to mine I had to walk past her's, and I heard her shuffling around inside.

"Ella?" Sharpay called quietly.

I stuck my head into her room, a careful tone to my voice, "Yeah Shar?"

"Did you have fun?" She asked, watching me carefully.

I nodded, "Yeah…"

She sighed, "I'm not mad El."

I couldn't help but feel silly. She had no reason to be mad and yet here I was standing in her doorway scared that she would freak out on me. She's gotten mad at me for a lot less though.

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

She laughed, "Really. Although it would've been nice for you to have notified me about the change of plans."

"Notify you? What are you my mother?" I asked laughing. She did this a lot and I just learned to live with it. She thought she was being a protective friend but most of the time it was just very unnecessary.

She sighed, "I'm just trying to protect you. You don't know those people very well and what if they were some kind of gang murders or something?"

"Well, if they were murders, which they're not, then I would be dead wouldn't I?" I asked, still giggling.

"I guess so." She paused, "How do you know some of the greatest players in the NBA anyways? You and Kels didn't do anything illegal right?"

I shook my head, "No, Taylor is Paige's assistant and Kels and I were the ones she yelled at after Paige stormed out of the studio today."

"Damn, I missed a lot today!" She cried out dramatically. "Wait, that bitch yelled at you two? She better watch herself or I'll kick her ass." She muttered evilly.

"It wasn't that big of a deal Shar," I answered slightly annoyed. "She was just annoyed and pissed. I would be too if I had to deal with Paige 24/7."

"Paige, the wannabe actress was in the studio today?" Sharpay asked as she backtracked a little.

"Yep," I answered.

"Can she even sing?"

"Nope," I replied smiling slightly. My ears were still ringing from her lack of talent.

She giggled, "Ah, well its good that you are getting out more Ella. I hate that you always stay in at night."

"I do not!" I said stubbornly. "I'm just not that big of a fan your actor friends." That was the partial truth. I really wasn't one for going out unless I was forced and bribed. Hey, it happened last night. I think there was even some threatening my job too.

She snorted, which she only did if she didn't believe me, "Sure El. Whatever you say." She smiled at me innocently. I knew her teasing of my non-existent nightlife was over with, for now. "So, what's Troy Bolton like?"

"He's an ass," I growled. I hated myself as soon as it slipped from my mouth. He wasn't that bad, he was just a guy.

She looked at me a little taken back; I wasn't ever that blunt about someone. "Are we talking about the same Bolton?" She asked watching me with uncertain eyes.

I sighed, "Yeah. Just ignore that last comment. He really is a nice guy I guess. We just didn't really click."

"So, you'd be ok with me going after him right?" She smiled broadly.

No! My heart screamed. She couldn't have him! He was mine dammit! Even if he is a fucking player, he's still mine. I called him a **long** time ago. Ugh, Sharpay didn't know that though. She just thought, like every other woman in California, he was hot and a celebrity too. It didn't get any better than that.

I groaned, "Yeah, go after him Shar." You get everything else you want, I muttered angrily in my head.

She squealed with excitement, "Aw, thanks Ella!"

I couldn't help but smile as she came up to hug me. For a tiny girl Sharpay could easily pick me up off the ground and swing me around as she did then. Sharpay was known for her hugs though. Every time I needed one she was there arms open wide and ready to help cheer me up, and they worked every time. Even though I just told her she should try and get a guy, which wasn't that big of a deal, but that was Sharpay. She loved to squeal about the little things.

I laughed quietly, "Welcome Shar."

She pulled away and smiled, "Go get some sleep Ella. We are going to be planning operation Troy Boy, when I get home."

I nodded, "Will do Shar." I walked out of her room, and into mine and sat on my bed. Operation Troy Boy was going to be a hard one for me. Usually I was up for her missions, they always had some high point, but this one I just wasn't sure if it was going to be worth it.

"She is going after Troy?" Taylor questioned her eyes wide.

"But, she has to know you like him right Gabi?" Kelsi questioned quietly.

I shook my head and gritted my teeth, "I don't like him!"

We were at a local restaurant, close to Columbia where Paige was having her lessons, having our lunch. It was late in the afternoon, Friday, and we were only able to get away when Paige demanded a break stating her voice needed a break. We all rubbed our ears in thanks. I had to sit in on her lessons, as did Kelsi and Taylor.

Both Taylor and Kelsi exchanged a knowing glance. Taylor was the first to speak up, "Gabi, I know I don't know you very well but I saw the way you looked at him last night and the way he watched you. But like I said, he is a guy and he looks around sometimes. You just have to be willing to give him a chance."

"What if I don't want to?" I asked quietly playing with my salad.

Kelsi smiled at me kindly, "Gabi, you want to. You know you do. After everything that happened in college, you still have to be willing to let your heart love again. I think you and Troy could make it. Let Sharpay know that Troy boy is yours."

I couldn't help but giggle at the nickname, "I know I should Kels, but you should've seen her last night. She was so excited."

"About a boy," Taylor asked, laughing slightly.

I sighed, "This is Sharpay. She gets like this over everything."

"Everything?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

"Everything," Kelsi said a little tiredly. "She is always a little out there but she has a good heart. Sometimes…"

I frowned. "Kelsi…we are talking about that ok? This is totally different." I warned her. We didn't need to divulge the past anymore than we already had in the past years.

"It doesn't seem different." She answered.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two but what are y'all talking about?" Taylor asked, feeling a little out of place.

I smiled gently at her, "Nothing. Something just happened a long time ago that I really hate bringing up. I will tell you but you have to be patient with me. I don't like to talk about my past."

Kelsi groaned, "You make it seem like you were in a gang or something. Tay, she and Sharpay have always been close but one year they got into this huge fight about someone. Gabi never really recovered. Sharpay walked back into her life like nothing had really happened but Gabi has yet to trust any guys."

Taylor watched me out of the corner of her eye, watching my expressions. I kept myself calm though. I had been there in the past and I hated reliving it. Sure, Sharpay and I had our problems but what best friends don't?

"Wow…so you haven't dated anyone since college Gabi?" Taylor asked, still watching me carefully.

I shook my head, "No, and I really didn't miss it. I got to do a lot of things in college by myself and I learned to be independent." I paused. My head was working and it was liking what it was seeing. Troy and me would work…maybe. I don't do very well with the whole fan thing though. Maybe I could tell Sharpay that I did want Troy, would she hurt me though? "You all might be right. But I can't do that to Sharpay."

"Gabi you have to stop being so nice." Taylor stated.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not always this nice Tay."

Both of them started to laugh. I blushed lightly. I knew I was nice…and I hated that sometimes. But she was my best friend. I was supposed to support her in everything right? Even if she went after the man of my dreams.

"Sweetie, I know you think you are doing the right thing but you deserve it." Taylor started quietly, "I've known Troy for a long time and I know that deep down he wants a serious relationship. Not just some fling. I watched him with you last night and its obvious. He likes you." She stated.

"Its not that easy Tay." I answered.

Kelsi huffed, "Drop it Tay. She'll realize we were right eventually. Right now out lunch break is over and I want to grab some ear plugs too."

Taylor sighed, "Sorry Gabi, I tend to overstep when I'm trying to be protective of my friends."

I smiled at her, "Its fine Tay. I get that way too. You may not see it but I do have a protective, crazy streak in me."

We all got up from the table and made our way over to Columbia Records. As we made our way through the doors, I couldn't help but smile. Sure, Sharpay was going to get the guy (like she always did) but maybe I had some kind of chance too.

"So, are you two coming to the game with me on Saturday?" Taylor asked as we stopped quickly at Kelsi's side of the cubicle, and waited for her to find her earplugs.

"Yeah, I'll be there. You want to come Kels?" I asked the quiet girl as she stood rummaging around her desk.

"Nah, I think I've had my fill of basketball for a while. Take Sharpay." She suggested.

I sighed, "I was afraid you would say that."

"You want to take her though don't you?" She asked me, a small knowing smile playing on her lips.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Yeah, I do but so she can get to know Tay!"

Taylor snorted as we made our way back to the recording booths, "Well, I think it would be fun to meet the famous Sharpay. But I wish you would be there with us Kels. Its bound to get interesting."

Kelsi stood in the sound booth area, blocking the doorway, and I could tell she was picturing the sight as a grin spread across her kind face. "OK I'll go. I want a front seat to her trying to flirt with Troy though."

Taylor laughed, "Now that would be a fun show."

"Guys, don't be mean." I whined. I was already picturing it in my head, and it was pretty funny, but who knows Troy might surprise us all and fall for her. A surge of jealously washed over me.

Taylor giggled, "OK fine. But if she turns into Ice Queen I reserve all rights to hurt her."

As much as I liked Taylor I knew she and Shar would butt heads and I didn't want to know who would come out alive. I also knew that Taylor meant what she said. If Sharpay was a total bitch to everyone, Taylor would kick her ass, to put it lightly.

"Fine," I finally answered as Paige made her dramatic entrance. We all braced ourselves for her wrath, and signing voice.

"Everyone ready?" Paige asked in a demanding tone.

Everyone nodded solemnly. Even though she asked, I still wasn't ready for her screeching.

"Good, lets get started." She said as she made her way into the recording area of the studio.

I caught Taylor and Kelsi's eyes, they stood on either side of me, and I couldn't help but stifle a giggle as Kelsi shoved her earplugs in. She sighed quietly at the welcomed quiet. Taylor and I suffered through Paige's screeching for two hours though. What I wouldn't give to someone to take out her vocal chords, I thought. Wow, I am turning into Sharpay faster than I thought.

Driving home that evening I couldn't help but think that Taylor and Kelsi were right. I should go after Troy but after what happened in high school, I couldn't help but shudder at the thought. Guys always kind of made me scared and nervous. Weird? Yes, but maybe I would be able to get over my nervousness if I was to out myself out there more?

I walked up to our apartment, letting the butterflies get the best of me just as they always did before we planned missions, and opened the door to find quiet romantic music coming from Sharpay's room.

"Shar?" I called out loudly, hoping not to catch her with someone else.

"Yes Ella?" She called back as she came out of her room, script in hand.

"What's with the music?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged, "I needed to memorize my lines for tomorrow and needed some soft calming music."

I nodded, knowing that she needed calm and quiet to rehearse. "Oh, how was today?"

She grinned, "It was so much fun Ella! Everyone is so talented. We did a lot today I was actually impressed. We might be done a week earlier. And that means it can be sent to a lot more festivals and maybe get to theatres faster too. I could be a full time actress in less than one month!" She squealed the last part.

I smiled, "You're happy."

"Very." She giggled. "So, you ready for Operation Troy Boy?"

I laughed, "Aren't we getting a little old for this?"

"For what?"

"Naming the missions. Especially when I already have a plan," I replied coyly.

"You have been planning without me?" She questioned.

I laughed, "No, it was Taylor's and Kelsi's idea."

"That girl who yelled at you?" She asked glaring.

"She is also the one who can help you meet Troy," I answered, my mouth working before my head stopped it.

She stood there, in the middle of our living room, her mouth open slightly. "What do you mean Ella? Don't mess with me," she threatened quietly.

I giggled, "She is Chad Danforth's fiancé."

She looked at me with a blank look on her face, "And he is?"

"He's a Laker player too," I said patiently. "Anyways, she gets all of the guys tickets and she invited me and Kelsi and you along."

"Well, that was nice of Tessa." She said with a wave of her hand. I giggled quietly. "What does this have to do with Troy Bolton?"

"She is one of his best friends." I answered calmly.

Her eyes widened, "And this Tanner girl is going to introduce me to Troy Boy?"

"She might," I said, watching and waiting for her to freak out.

"Epppppppppppppppppppp!!!!! OH MY GOD!!" She screamed. I covered my ears and laughed.

"So, do you want to go or what?" I asked after she had finally calmed down.

"Do I want to go?" She mimicked. "Ella, of course I want to go!" Her drama queen tendencies were coming out.

"Ok, the game is tomorrow night. Will you be ready by 6:30?" I asked as I went into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Yeah, I should be. Filming will be done around 4 I think. That should give me plenty of time to get ready…" She babbled on and on about her outfit, hair and of course make up.

I reached into the fridge grabbing a bag of salad greens and some dressing. I was used to Sharpay's ramblings and she was used to me tuning her out. We knew that the other would be there and would be willing to listen if it was of importance. I settled down at the kitchen table, my salad was all made and my bottled water sitting next to me. I sighed finally able to let my mind rest. My head had been hurting but now there was a tune playing non-stop. I couldn't help but bop my head along to another song that had been forming in my head since that afternoon.

"What are you bopping your head to over there Ella?" Sharpay asked as she sat down next to me at the table.

"Nothing…" I answered in tune.

She laughed, "Whatever El. So, did you and Kelsi get that song done last night?"

I shook my head, "No, not yet. She's coming over on Sunday to help me finish it."

"Can I listen to it?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips. I knew that smile. It was her 'don't ask I already know' smile.

"Shar! You know better than to go into my computer and read my lyrics!" I said glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't read them exactly Ella. I was just checking my email and that document was still up and I glanced at it. It's really good though."

I sighed, "Thanks. We are hoping to get it to Columbia soon I think."

She sensed my apprehension. "Ella, you know that you and Kelsi are very talented. Just send it to them and if they don't like it so what. You've proved to yourself that you can make something big out of yourself."

Even when pushy Sharpay said it, I still couldn't believe it. I had a passion for music and yeah, ok, maybe I was talented but the feeling of putting myself out there, to be praised, and criticized scared me shitless. I wasn't one for critism and I wasn't going to let people ruin my songs because they didn't have the right sound, or they weren't sexy enough or suggestive enough…but half my songs are about love and the independence of women. And you know to be honest, I think people would like them but its that whole, "You have to sell records. You have to sell out concerts." Don't these people know that good music isn't on the radio anymore? Its not the Top 40 stuff either, it's the undiscovered people who have the best music. The ones who don't let a label tell them what they can and can't write. That's what I wanted to do. I didn't want to listen to some 60-year-old man telling me my lyrics were sad and pitiful. I wanted people to understand the struggles that are out there in today's world.

"What are you thinking about El?" Sharpay asked, her voice quiet and caring.

"I just… I don't know if I'm ready to become some kind of puppet though. You know that's what the huge record companies do."

"You don't know that though. Columbia could be good to you." She answered trying to sway me from giving up my dream. It was a losing battle though. I had been feeling this way for a long time.

"They could be I guess…" I trailed off thinking about Paige and how helpful they were to her.

Sharpay's eyes suddenly brighten with excitement, "Ok, you need to make plans to be free after the game tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Ella. It will be fun. The guys can come with us too," she added smiling.

"Planning to show off?" I asked knowingly.

"Maybe…" she answered as she walked away from the table. "Be sure to look hot too!"

"Fine! Hey! Where are you going?" I called loudly, letting my voice echo through the apartment.

She stuck her head out into the hallway, and smiled at me, "It's getting late El. I have to be up at 4:30 tomorrow."

I snorted, "That sucks Shar. Night!"

She rolled her eyes, "No guy will ever date a snorter Ella."

I frowned, "So?"

She just sighed, "Never mind. I swear beauty and brains is wasted on you!"

I laughed, she had told me that many times before, "Whatever! Night!"

I took my dishes to the sink and sat them there. I would do them in the morning. I settled onto the huge couch and turned on the TV and readied for a quiet night at home, watching Dog Whisperer. Hey, it was a guilty pleasure of mine. That accent gets me every time.

I woke up the next morning, listening to the complete silence. That hadn't happened in a long time. Sharpay was usually the first one up, with her music baring and her singing in the shower. Badly though.

I stretched and let the sunlight wake me up. It was pouring into my room and I smiled. One think about California, the sun was usually shining.

I finally pulled myself out of bed and got ready for the shower and the day. I pulled my favorite Juicy Couture tracksuit out of my over crowded closet and made my way into my cluttered bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, I was out of the shower, clean and smelling like my favorite body wash, vanilla with a hint of lavender.

I picked up my phone and noticed I had a new text. It was from Kelsi. I smiled as I read it.

"Gabi! So, I am sitting here bored out of my mind and was hoping if you weren't still sleeping that we could get to working on that song again?"

I sent one back, my fingers working gracefully against the keys. "Sure, Kels! I'm bored too. Just woke up so come over whenever you can."

My phone buzzed five minutes later. I sat down at the table with my coffee cup in hand.

"Coming over now!" It read. I laughed out loud at how excited she was over a text.

_____________________________________________________________

I heard my apartment door creak open and smiled at Kelsi, who had a key to our place as we did to hers.

"Hey Kels!" I smiled at her, my laptop on and ready to go.

"Hey Gabs," she replied smiling back at me. "Ready?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I've had a beat in my head since yesterday. It's a little different type of song than my usual ones." I motioned for her to sit at the table with my laptop in between us. I opened the sample intro I had been working on before she had gotten there.

I let the music speak for its self. My mouth opened on command, right in time with where the lyrics came in.

**When I'm all broke down**

**Heading for disaster**

**And I'm spinning 'round**

**Trying to find a clue**

**And my head is tired**

**Searching for the answers**

**Can't figure out**

**How I'm gonna get through the next 10 minutes**

**Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you**

**Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do**

**Baby I'm amazed where you take me to**

**Don't you know, oh**

**Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you**

**Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do**

**Baby I'm amazed where you take me to**

**Don't you know, oh**

**Oh, get, oh**

**Oh, oh**

**Oh, Get, oh**

**Oh, oh**

**Oh, get, oh**

**Oh, oh**

**Oh, Get, oh**

**Oh, oh**

**When I'm all burnt out**

**Need a place to run to**

**No one hears me shout**

**Lost and all alone**

**And I'm losing ground**

**No one understands me**

**Can't figure out**

**What I'm gonna do cause I just can't take it**

**Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you**

**Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do**

**Baby I'm amazed where you take me to**

**Don't you know, oh**

**Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you**

**Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do**

**Baby I'm amazed where you take me to**

**Don't you know, oh**

**Oh, get, oh**

**Oh, oh**

**Oh, Get, oh**

**Oh, oh**

**Oh, get, oh**

**Oh, oh**

**Oh, Get, oh**

**Oh, oh**

**Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you**

**Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do**

**Baby I'm amazed where you take me to**

**Don't you know, oh**

**Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you**

**(what I feel for you)**

**Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do**

**(what your feet can do)**

**Baby I'm amazed where you take me to**

**Don't you know, oh**

**Oh, get, oh**

**Oh, oh**

**Oh, Get, oh**

**Oh, oh**

**Oh, get, oh**

**Oh, oh**

**Oh, Get, oh**

**Oh, oh**

The music died down and Kelsi smiled at me. "That's really good Gabi. You know of these days you won't even need me to help you with the music."

I laughed, "Nah, you still are the music composition queen."

"I'm flattered Gabs." She teased. I laughed at her and sighed. Now, this is the type of songs that should be heard on the radio. Not those crazy Jonas Brother songs, where they have no talent and are just masked by the talented people who worked on the music and their pure boy band image.

"Anything you want to add to it?" I asked knowing she would want to add something.

She thought for a minute and smiled at me, "I think you are going to big fast."

I rolled my eyes and got up off my chair and went into the kitchen and empties out my coffee cup, "Not you to Kels! I am not doing this to be big. I'm doing it because I love making music."

"But Gabi!" She whined.

"No." I stated. Everyone was pushing me too hard and I don't respond well to being pushed. They knew that.

She raised her hands up in a surrendered position, "Fine Gabi. Are you going to take it to Columbia on Monday?"

"I don't know Kelsi."

"You should."

"Let me think about it. What else do you want to work on?" I asked, letting my mind flood with music instead of the politics of the music business.

"Anyone home?" Sharpay asked, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"In here!" I called back from my spot on the couch. Kelsi had left about 2 hours ago, claiming she needed to get some things ready for tomorrow. She said that she would be back before we left for the game and we would all leave together.

Sharpay's heels clicked against the wood floors and I felt her sit on the couch with me. She threw out her arm in a dramatic way and sighed. "That was the longest day ever! Kissing that boy over and over…"

I laughed, "Was it fun though?"

She nodded, the sparkle in her eyes, telling me she was having the time of her life, "It was so much fun Ella! This movie is going to be great I can just feel it."

"I can't wait to see it Shar," I confessed. I usually wasn't a fan of her work, she tended to way over dramatic, but I had taken a look at her script helping her memorize her lines and the writing was good, now the only thing holding them back was if the acting was good.

She smiled at me, and got up off the couch, gracefully, and made her way into her room. "Are you wearing that El?" she called.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I guess not."

She squealed and I covered my ears, "Good! Now, get your tiny ass in here and let me make you hot!"

I groaned, "Ok, but nothing too out there!"

"I promise!" She called back.

I slowly got up off the couch, wishing, and hoping that she wouldn't do me up too much and too crazy. The last time she promised me she wouldn't go overboard, I went to a party with very little clothing on, meaning a cheerleading outfit with a skirt that barely covered my butt and the top was too tiny and yet she forced me to wear it. Everyone liked it though; I was teased for the rest of high school. Never ever let Sharpay Evans anywhere near your clothing or else all of it will end up on your front lawn, including underwear and bras. A 14-year boys dream but not a 17-year-old girls dream. She had bought me all new things but that's beside the point. I hadn't forgotten that incident and I knew that going into that bathroom, only one of would be standing, and it was most likely going to be her. Like I've sad before, Sharpay might be tiny but the girl has got some muscles. Damn dance lessons, I thought grumpily as I made my way into her room, where she had already spilled her entire closet onto her floor and bed.

"How about this?" She asked as she held up a pair of silver leather pants that looked skintight.

"For a basketball game Shar? Can't you at least still to the Laker's colors?" I asked, knowing very well that she wouldn't dress appropriately.

"Yellow and purple are not my colors El." She answered glaring at me.

I sighed, "Fine." I poked around on her bed looking for something else. "What else do you have?"

She picked up a leather skirt and smiled, "You could wear this!"

I shook my head, "Nope, don't think so Shar."

She pushed it on me, "Wear a purple top and this and you'll be done with getting ready."

"Fine," I growled quietly. I wasn't one to spend a lot of time on my appearance and this meant I would have to put on make up and at least do something with me hair. Ugh, being a girl is such hard work.

"Go! And don't make me force you into that. You know what happened last time," she said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, my heart racing nervously. That had not been fun. I started to make my way out of her room but was stopped when I heard her call for me again.

"Hey El!" She called. I poked my head back into her room. "Is this too much?"

I held back the laugher that threatened to spill over. She held up a bright pink boa and her same silver skintight pants. A tiara sat on her head too.

I nodded my head and tried to control my laughter, "A little bit Shar."

She looked back at the outfit and frowned, "Yeah, it might be a little over the top."

A little over the top? I asked myself. She didn't know how over the top she truly was. I finally made my way back into my room and managed to fit the leather skirt over my hips. This was going to be one strange game. How the hell do you jump around and get all fangirl about your team when you can't move? It would just have to work, I thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Damn Her

**Authors Note: So, thanks again for the lovely reviews and I know I'm updating totally irregularly, which might not even be a word but whatevs lol, but life has been super busy lately and I'm suddenly very glad that I ma writing this story way in advance or else this wouldn't be updated every few weeks. Thanks again for reading! Reviews please! Oh and a special thanks goes out Lynn, my lovely beta, read her stories they are amazing, she is didyoumissmeofcourseyoudid! Also a shout to my friend Berry, who puts up with the randomness, but she made me that random! And if y'all can't read this authors not without getting confused well, that's ok haha. I tend to ramble.**

**Disclaimer: The lyrics used in this chapter is Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson, which is a great song. The second song is Vulnerable but Vanessa Hudgens and it too is awesome! **

**Enough of my rambling and onto Chapter 4! Can't wait for your reviews!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4: Damn her**

Taylor took one look at my outfit and I could see the laughter shaking her shoulders. I glared at her, and silently asked her not to say anything. I felt ridiculous in the outfit Sharpay forced me in. My walk was faltered slightly as I took another step forward in the 4-inch high heels Sharpay made me wear.

"Say nothing McKessie," I muttered to her as we made our way over to the great seats once again.

She giggled quietly, "Let me guess. Sharpay?"

"You know for not knowing her you actually know her." I answered grumpily. I sat down in my regular seat trying to work with my skirt and finally I just gave up and let it ride up on my legs. Who ever thought up mini skirts needed to be shot.

"Y'all didn't exaggerate." Taylor replied as she watched Sharpay make her grand entrance. I begged her to wear some kind of yellow and purple but no, she went with pink and silver. I didn't know what I was going to do with her. At least she had left the boa at home, but her tiara was placed a top her head. Her silver skinny jeans hugged her curves and her pink top was just short enough to show her tanned and toned stomach. I hated her right then again. Damn her for looking hot every damn day.

"We don't exaggerate when it comes to Sharpay," Kelsi commented. She stood next to Taylor and was also watching Sharpay make her grand entrance. "Seriously, this is ridiculous. You would think she was some famous actress walking the red carpet!"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and yelled, "Sharpay! Get your ass over here!"

She frowned, I had cut her walk of wanna be fame short, but her frown didn't last long. "Coming Ella!" She replied with a fake smile.

Taylor gasped, "Wow. Now I like you all but if Barbie says one thing, I might just kick her ass."

I giggled, "She said the same thing about you. By the way, she thinks your name is Tessa or Tanner. She's not good at names really…"

Taylor glared at her as Sharpay finally made her way over to us, "I don't even know what to say anymore."

"She has that affect on people," Kelsi said.

"I can see why," Taylor muttered, as Sharpay stood infront of us. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"So, where am I sitting?" She asked, her eyes taking in her surroundings.

"Right here Shar," I patted the seat next to me.

She sat down, carefully, and sighed, "So when does this thing start anyways? We have reservations at 10."

I glared at her, she flinched, I had a hell of a glare, "Shar, we are going to stay for the whole game. Now if you don't stop you can go home or the restaurant and we can meet you there later."

She sighed again, "Fine I'll stay. Where is Troy at?"

Taylor laughed, "Do you think that if you just all his name he'll come?"

She eyed Taylor with distaste, "Will he?"

All of us started to laugh. You know sometimes I felt bad for Sharpay. She was so stuck in her own world that she didn't notice everything around her. Maybe she liked it better that way. I think she must've or else she would've been beating on Taylor when she first answered her.

"No, he won't Shar. He's comes out with the team just like everybody else." I told her with little patience.

She huffed, and slumped back into her seat, "So, this game starts soon right?"

I nodded, "Yep, really soon. They should be coming out to warm up in a minute."

I, unlike Sharpay, loved waiting for the games to start, the pre game jitters, hoping that your team will be the victorious, and of course seeing your favorite players warms up, and seeing the team work as one.

She smiled, I looked where she was looking and out they all came. "I think I can wait." She answered a smile still on her face.

Taylor rolled her eyes, and stuck out her hand as she tried to introduce herself, "Hey Sharpay. I'm Taylor."

With a wave of her hand Sharpay barely acknowledged Taylor. "Nice to meet you."

Taylor glared at her, she looked ready to pounce, but Kelsi put a hand on her arm, "She's not worth it Tay. Besides that won't be the only time she dismisses you."

"I can yell at her for you?" I offered quietly.

Taylor shook her head, "Nah, its cool Gabi. I just hope this is the last game she comes to."

"I hope so too," I muttered. I watched Sharpay sit up straighter as she finally saw Troy Bolton come out of their locker room. She watched him with careful eyes, as if wanting him to look at her. He must've felt someone's eyes on him because he turned towards where we were sitting and smiled at us. He looked at Sharpay, took in her appearance, and his eyes were full of interest. I watched him glance my way and he waved at me. I raised my hand and waved, shyly, back. My heart raced nervously in my chest as he looked back over at Sharpay and smirked at her. She just smiled back.

"Oh no she didn't!" Taylor whispered under her breath.

"Tay, its fine. If he wants to be a guy then he can be a guy. I'm fine with it. If he really does like me, then he'll ask me out and not her." I replied softly, keeping my voice low and reassuring. But deep down I was a little hurt. Sure, I had let her go after him and I figured she would anyways but still my heart hurt a little for him smiling at her like that. _Ugh, Gabi get a hold of yourself_! I thought angrily. _You know Sharpay, when she wants something she goes after it no matter what._ Just this once I wanted her to at least consider my feelings and not pounce on him right away.

I saw Sharpay watching his gentle running to the hoop and he smirked at her once again.

"Damn her," I muttered.

"What did you say Ella?" Sharpay asked not once taking her eyes off the court.

"Nothing Shar," I replied a little too sweetly.

"Oh. Well, I think I might just really like basketball," She answered totally oblivious to my fakeness. We all groaned inwardly at the thought of her coming again. "We have quiet the view," she said smirking back at Troy.

"_Damn her_," Was the collective thought that passed through the three of us. I couldn't help but sulk a little bit. She always did that. I perked up slightly when the buzzer sounded marking the start of the game.

Right then and there I decided that I had to go after what I wanted. Let the games begin. I smiled at Taylor and Kelsi who both smirked at me. This game was going to be one for the record books.

_____________________________________________________________

"I'm going to kill her!" I muttered under my breath. Thankfully Troy and Chad were walking to the table ahead of me, Taylor and Kelsi bringing up the rear. Sharpay strutted in front of the boys, I couldn't help but giggle as Chad turned around at us and rolled his eyes. Troy however kept his eyes trained forward on her ass.

"Not if I do it first." Taylor answered quietly. I smiled gratefully at her.

So far this night had been horrible. The only good part was the fact that the Lakers won again. Sharpay and Troy hit it off right away as they came up to us after the game. As much as I hated her, she did have the whole flirting thing down.

We made our way into the karaoke bar and Sharpay showed us to our table, which was of course right in front. She had signed me up for the open mike and I was still reeling.

"No, please let me do it!" Kelsi begged quietly.

We all took our seats, Sharpay next to Troy, me on his other side with Taylor and Chad sitting next to one another and Kelsi at the other side of Sharpay.

I shook my head at Taylor and Kelsi. If someone was going to kill her it would be me. She tricked me into coming here and now she expected me to sing in front of all these people? Nuh uh! Ain't happening.

"I'll kill her myself. She probably wouldn't even notice!" Chad said under his breath although it was loud enough for us to here him.

I heard Sharpay's loud laugh and sighed, "No, she is my friend and maybe she'll get better?"

Taylor snorted, "Yeah right."

I smiled, "She just might surprise you Tay."

"Ella its your turn to sing!" Sharpay called from the opposite side of the table.

"No!" I shook my head defiantly

She smiled kindly at me, "Go on Ella. We are all cheering you on!"

I sulked, "Fine. I guess as might as well and get up there. If I stink you are in trouble Shar."

Kelsi rolled her eyes, "Gabi, you'll be fine. What song are you going to sing?"

I paused, and let a smile spread across my face, "You'll know it."

I walked up onto the stage; she had made me the first one to be called up, and told the DJ which song to put on the small TV's blue screen. He nodded and pushed a few buttons and the familiar tune started to play. Sharpay smiled at me. This song was my theme song during college. I was the girl that didn't need a date to a party, the girl who was fine on her own. Sharpay hated it but I loved it. I was the independent woman. I let my voice ring through the song. Taking a deep breath, I forgot about the people that were staring at me and just let the notes and words flow through me. I opened my mouth and started to sing.

**Miss independent**

**Miss self-sufficient**

**Miss keep your distance, no**

**Miss on her own**

**Miss almost grown**

**Miss never let a man help her off her throne**

**So, by keeping her heart protected**

**Shed never ever feel rejected**

**Little miss apprehensive**

**Said ooh, she fell in love**

**What is the feelin takin over?**

**Thinkin no one could open the door**

**Surprise...its time**

**To feel whats real**

**What happened to miss independent?**

**No more the need to be the missus**

**Goodbye, oh you**

**Will love, will love this too**

**Little miss independent walked away**

**Im so glad I finally feel...**

**What is the feelin takin over?**

**Thinkin no one could open the door**

**Surprise (surprise), its time**

**To feel (to feel) whats real**

**What happened to miss independent?**

**No more the need to be the missus**

**Goodbye, oh you**

**Will love, will love this too...**

A cheer erupted in the small room and a smile spread across my face. Someone would have to remind me of this feeling whenever I doubted my musical skills. The adrenaline flowing through me, the fact that people were applauding me and the fact that Troy was watching me with his intense gaze was a huge plus for me. I smiled at him, letting the confidence of Kelly Clarkson take over my soul. Take that Sharpay, my mind growled.

"Gabi! That was awesome!" Taylor exclaimed as the cheering in the bar reached deafening levels. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

I smiled shyly, "Um, thanks guys."

Sharpay smiled knowingly, "Feeling independent are we Ella?"

I nodded my head, "A little bit Shar."

"Well, that's good." She hurried to turn her attention back on Troy, who's gazed was still fixated on me. I smiled at him and he smirked back. My heart fluttered inside my chest. He finally turned his attention back on Sharpay, who looked like she was about to scream, and we all know that would not have been pretty.

Taylor and Kelsi both rolled their eyes at Sharpay.

"Don't worry about it Gabs," Chad said smiling. "We have an idea."

"We?" I asked, curious and a little worried.

"We," Taylor confirmed.

"Guys, can we just hold out on the planning her destruction?" I asked, my voice pleading.

"You were the one who wanted to go for it," Taylor reminded me.

I sighed, "I know but we will do this fairly. I want to go after him my own way ok? I appreciate the protectiveness, I really do. Sometimes you just have to realize that you get the guy and sometimes you don't."

"Gabs, I get that you want to do this on your own, but I know what Troy likes and I for one can tell you that your friend doesn't have a chance in hell. No offense," Chad finished smiling.

I giggled quietly, letting my eyes drift over to the flirting couple. Now I didn't know Troy very well, but I could tell that he was somewhat uncomfortable. He was watching everything but her. Sharpay was trying her hardest to keep his attention but he was straining away from her, nodding politely along to whatever she was saying.

I smiled at Chad, "You know I think she might be doing my job for me."

They all turned their heads and watched the strange duo with critical eyes and then they all smiled back at me. See, I didn't even do anything and she was already making me job somewhat easier.

"I think you are too right Gabs," Chad answered smirking.

"Uh oh, that's his 'I have a bad idea' face," Taylor said frowning.

Chad chuckled and pulled her close into his body, "No, Tay. It might be a very good idea. But it will only happen in good time."

I couldn't help but feel thankful for Chad, even if I wasn't trying to get Troy my friends were helping with my happiness.

Taylor had a different idea though and said, "Chad stay out of it. I know you like playing cupid but this time just let Gabi do it on her own. "

"No, let him Tay!" I said playfully. "I don't want to do all the work and if I get in good with the best friend, getting the guy is a piece of cake."

Chad grinned, "That's right Tay. Smart girl Gabs."

I grinned, "You know this really sweet of you right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, and you aren't to bad yourself. I don't think you'll have a hard time getting my approval. About time Bolton settled down."

I giggled, "Tay, you got one of the good ones."

She sighed, but smiled, "I know. But I still don't agree with this."

"Oh let him do it Tay. Its about time Gabi had a crush." Kelsi put in smiling.

Chad nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, let me do it Tay. You won't regret it I promise. Baby, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt him or her."

Taylor frowned, "Fine. I am not too sure about it but you three have me out voted. Chad, have fun but if either one gets hurt…" she trailed off threateningly.

Chad ignored her though, he was used to her threats by now, and looked at me, "You ready Gabster?"

I giggled at the new nickname but it fit I thought, "Ready Chadster."

"Good, because you have to be patient. I will have to have chitchat with our friend though first. Then we'll go from there."

I laughed, this all sounded ridiculous, but like I have mentioned before he was sweet to try, "Ok Chad. Just tell me when and I'll be ready."

"Really?" Asked Taylor, disbelief clouded her features.

"Well, you know what I mean," I answered. "Right?" I couldn't help but question, just to make sure.

She laughed, "You might want to clear it with Charlie here." She pointed to Chad who was deep in thought already. I had to laugh at her reference to Charlie's Angels. He was the behind the scenes guy, but who knows something might blow up in all of our faces.

"Hey, uh, Chad?" I called quietly, not wanting to alert Sharpay and Troy.

"Hm?" He asked, still deep in thought.

"You know I was kidding about me being ready anytime right?"

He nodded, "Yeah Gabs. I'm not that dumb."

Taylor snorted. Chad glared at her. She just shrugged innocently. They went on to flirt back and forth and I knew the mission would be avoided for now. Maybe that was best though. Give him a few weeks to decide who he wanted and then that would be the right time to go after him. But I couldn't overstep into Sharpay's territory. She would have my head.

As I laid my head onto my pillow later that night I couldn't help but sigh. Everything had been fine. Sharpay was on her best behavior and she kept Troy's attention all night. Sure, that wasn't all that great but it gave me a chance to get to know Taylor and Chad more. She had even asked us to come to their wedding later in the year. Kelsi and I even helped her plan some of the more little details. I found it very funny that she was very smart and organized and yet she had yet to figure out a date. She and Chad were too cute though. Even though they bickered nonstop you could tell from their endearing looks that they truly were in love. I wanted that. Just like every other girl in America but hey, call me everybody, I just knew that one day I wanted what they had no matter what.

I closed my eyes and let myself dream of my perfect man. He looked a lot like Bolton, but he was my only reference for right now.

_____________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning to someone padding around the apartment. I looked at my clock and it read 8 am. Ugh, it had to be Sharpay. She was such an early riser and since they didn't film on Sundays, that didn't change. I tried to snuggle deeper into my covers but the smell of coffee woke me up further. Damn her for knowing my weakness for coffee and the fact that I needed it every morning to actually wake up.

I walked quietly into the kitchen, and Sharpay sat at the island her script in her hand her mouth moving with the words.

"Hey," I greeted quietly.

She held up her finger to silence me for a minute. I smiled, she was in the zone and no one messes with her in the zone. I walked over to the coffee maker and poured myself a very large cup of coffee and sat down next to Sharpay at the island. I turned on my computer and checked my email. There was a message from my mom and some forward from Ryan, I deleted the forward and waited to read the message from my mom. She would want a lengthy reply and I wasn't in the mood to write to her about my boring life.

"Hey El," Sharpay finally said, she put down her script and took a sip of her tea.

I smiled at her, "Memorizing again?"

She nodded briefly, "Yeah, we are going through a whole new scene tomorrow and I want to be prepared."

"Oh, well that sounds fun." I muttered. She had already gone back to reading her script to even notice me speaking.

"Hey Ella, what did you think of me and Troy last night?" She asked out of the blue.

I furrowed my brow, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think that Troy and I hit it off last night?" She asked again rolling her eyes.

I paused; see I could make this work for me, "I don't know. He didn't really seem to interested to be perfectly honest," that's what I wanted to say but my mouth worked first.

So instead I said this, "I don't know Shar. You really like him don't you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know Ella. He was totally into me though."

I hid my giggles, "Sure Shar."

My cell phone alerting me that I had a text interrupted us. I sighed and picked up my IPhone off the table. I smiled at the message. It was from Taylor and it read, "Chad is driving me insane. You want to hang out later?"

I sent one back instantly, "Sure. Although Kelsi is coming over later and Sharpay is still here…unless you can be here by 10 then we can go and get some late breakfast together?" I hit send and smiled. Taylor was too cute and all of us were becoming fast friends.

My phone went off again, "Sure, that works. Chad is getting together with Troy this afternoon and Chad wants me to invite you. Zeke and Jason are coming too, go ahead and invite Kels if you want! See you soon!"

My heart thumped nervously. What would I tell Sharpay? Uh-oh.

"Who are you texting El?" Sharpay asked curiously. She reached for my phone but I put into my pajama pants pocket out of her reach.

"Just Taylor. We are going to a late breakfast then come back here and Kelsi is coming over to finish up some songs." I answered, somewhat truthfully.

"Oh," she sighed. "Guess I'm going to have to go to the park then. I will need some peace and quiet. I need to get this scene right."

I frowned; she always made me feel like I was a bad roommate, "You don't have to leave Shar. I'm sure Kelsi and I can go over to hers and write there…"

Sharpay shook her head in disagreement, "Nah, its ok Ella. The park is a welcoming thought."

I smiled and leaned over and gave her a one handed hug, my other arm still holding my coffee cup, and said "Thanks Shar. I'm going to get a shower. Let me know when you leave ok? I probably won't be here when you get back either."

"Why?"

I had said too much, I mentally cursed myself, "I was hoping to go to the gym today too and Taylor wanted to hang out at her place too."

"Oh," she replied skeptically.

I walked away and got ready for my day. Grabbing a pair of jeans, and a tank top I made my way into my bathroom. Once I was in my bathroom, I sighed. I had never lied to Sharpay before. I wasn't really lying I was just leveling the playing field…well sort of. I groaned. _Get out of your head_, I demanded myself. I was just going to hang out with some friends. It was nothing else. _You just keep telling yourself that, _a small voice in my head answered.

I got out of the shower and leaned my head out of bathroom listening for Sharpay's heels clicking on the floor or her calming music that gave me a headache. I heard nothing. I huffed. She didn't have to leave right then and there. Oh well. I could catch up on my much-needed alone time.

My phone went off again as I made my way into the kitchen for my second cup off coffee that morning. I looked at the text and smiled.

"Hey G! Taylor texted me and she is picking me up for breakfast. See you in like an hour. You ready for this afternoon with Troy?" I could hear the teasing in her voice.

I sent one back, "Sounds good Kels. I'll be fine for this afternoon. We're just hanging out. See you later." I pressed the send button and sat on the couch and sighed. Today would be good for me, I thought. I glanced at the coffee table and noticed a note sitting there. It was on a pretty light pink paper, with Sharpay's elegant scrawl covering it. Her signature was the largest thing on the tiny note.

It read, "Have fun today Gabs. Tell everyone I said hi. Especially Troy."

I couldn't help but laugh, of course she knew I was lying. We never lied to one another and I wasn't the actress either.

_____________________________________________________________

"She really left you a note saying that?" Taylor asked laughing.

I nodded, "Yep, she knew I was lying."

"Well, you aren't very good at it," Kelsi added.

I glared, "I know Kels. Thank you very much. I just…feel bad now I guess. I made her get out of the house just so I can hang with you guys."

"Gabi, you aren't a bad person for wanting some time away from her. I know if she was my friend I would welcome alone time." Taylor said seriously.

I sighed, "She's my best friend though Tay."

"A good friendship is when both people are able to survive without the other. You are always worrying about her feelings. What about your feelings Gabi?" Taylor asked me as she sat down on the couch with me. She looked at me in a caring way. I couldn't help but sigh. She was right. I always thought about others before me but that was who I was.

"You are right Tay, but that's not how I work." I answered quietly.

"We are getting no where." Taylor stated. Her shoulder slumped against the couch.

"There's really no good way to argue with Gabi." Kelsi said lightly.

"Can we just get back to work?" I asked my frustration leaking into my tone.

We were sitting in my apartment, after breakfast, getting ready to work. I had told them both about the note she had left me and Taylor was quick to judge. I didn't want to create rift between us because I really like Taylor but she didn't know me and Kelsi was right. There was no good way to argue with me about Sharpay. I had to do it a lot when we were younger; there just wasn't a good way to explain her as my best friend. We just were and people just didn't get it.

I propped my computer onto my lap and opened up yet another song I had finished. I read the words silently and the whole room went quiet. I groaned loudly.

"I'm sorry Tay. I just have had to explain myself one too many times about being her friend. Is it so hard for people to just accept the fact that we are friends?"

"I get it Gabi, I do. People looked at me strangely when I introduced Chad as my boyfriend. We just were together and I knew in my heart that he could be the love of my life and he was." Taylor replied smiling at me.

I couldn't help but grin, rift averted, "But you two are too cute. I love that you get it…its not always the easiest thing to explain."

She laughed, "We can be cute, when he's not being a total dumb ass. You don't have to explain it to me Gabi. I get that she's your friend. But do you have to be so selfish when it comes to your heart?"

I paused for a minute. She was right though. I wanted to follow my heart and yet there was Sharpay, her attitude and pink self, in my way. I wasn't blaming her I was just confused and frustrated.

"You know you're right Tay," I said, letting my fingers hit the keys and I finished the lyrics to my song.

"I tend to be," she giggled.

I laughed and handed my computer to Kelsi, "What do you think?"

Her light eyes skimmed the screen, and her mouth moved along with the words, in tempo of course.

Her face broke out in a grin, "Its awesome Gabs! Seriously I can't see how you can doubt yourself!"

"She's right Gabi. Your voice is like 200 percent better than Paige's." Taylor commented, our talk of Sharpay over and forgotten.

"She's right Gabi." She handed the computer over to Taylor, "Read that! Tell me she's not gifted with words!"

I watched nervously as Taylor's eyes went over the words. Her face stayed blank though. Stupid not showing any emotion robot was what she was.

As she set the computer down back in my lap and her face was still blank. I felt my heart rate nervously.

"Sing," she bluntly ordered.

"Ok?" I questioned. I let myself feel the rhythm I had planned in my head and let the melodic notes fly out of me.

**When I think about you and me**

**I get a little weak in the knees**

**I feel the flutter of a butterfly**

**Sometimes I can hardly breathe**

**So baby... (Baby)**

**Hold me now (Hold me, Hold me now)**

**I can't tell if I am lost or found ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup, wake up)**

**And I don't know how to let you in (Don't know, Don't know)**

**Or let you go, I'm so vulnerable**

**Hold me now (Hold me)**

**Please baby don't let me go ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup)**

**I know for sure that you're the cure**

**(Coming down with a case of 'I love you more', I don't want to be vulnerable)**

**When it comes to this book of us**

**I think it's time now to turn the page**

**But I don't want to say I love you first**

**But my heart it can't hardly wait**

**So baby... (Baby)**

**Hold me now (Hold me, Hold me now)**

**I can't tell if I am lost or found ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup, wakeup)**

**And I don't know how to let you in (Don't know, Don't know)**

**Or let you go, I'm so vulnerable**

**Hold me now (Hold me)**

**Please baby don't let me go ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup)**

**I know for sure that you're the cure**

**(Coming down with a case of 'I love you more', I don't want to be vulnerable)**

**I don't want to see you hurt**

**Don't you worry baby girl**

**Take my hand, understand I'm afraid**

**To tell you the very worst that you want to hear me say (Wake up)**

**When you say it here tonight**

**Will you mean it for life**

**Will you tell me everything that your heart is really feeling for me?**

**So I, (So I)**

**Won't be...**

**(Vulnerable)**

**('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup, wake up)**

**And I don't know how to let you in (Don't know, Don't know)**

**Or let you go, I'm so vulnerable**

**Hold me now (Hold me)**

**Please baby don't let me go ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup)**

**I know for sure that you're the cure**

**(Coming down with a case of 'I love you more', I don't want to be vulnerable)**

I let the last note hang in the air and turned to my audience. My heart still fluttering inside of me nervously and excitedly. I watched in amazement as they both erupted into cheers and applause.

"Gabi that song was awesome! You have to take it into Columbia and demand that they listen!" Taylor exclaimed, her tone full of honesty.

I blushed furiously, "I don't know…"

Kelsi shook her head, "Don't you dare finish that thought woman! Take her advice! Please, listen to someone!"

I shrugged my shoulder, in defeat, "I'll think about it. Aren't we supposed to go over to your place now?"

Taylor sighed, she saw right through my poor attempt at getting the spotlight off of me, "No, we're going to Troy's house."

"What?" I squeaked. "We were going to yours I thought!"

"No need to freak Gabi, its not like you like him remember?" Taylor smirked at me.

I groaned, "So, that's coming back to haunt me now huh?"

She nodded, "Go get changed and then we'll go."

I pouted, "But Tay!"

She glared at me, "No buts. If you aren't going to take that demo to Columbia we are going to make you pretty for Troy. I know he'll listen to me about your talent."

"What did you do Tay?" I asked suddenly a bundle of nerves.

"I just arranged for you to sing for us at the get together today," she answered smiling at Kelsi.

"You knew about this?" I asked horror stricken.

"Duh! Who do you think gave her one of your other completed songs and the music that went with it?" Kelsi said giggling.

"Ok, ok. You win. I'll take it into Columbia." I promised.

Taylor shook her head, "Nope, not falling for that Gabi. You are going to sing for us and then we will take you in tomorrow to Steven and you will play one of your songs for him."

"How did this all happen?" I asked totally clueless. They had to have been planning this for a while now.

"I know people," Kelsi answered darkly.

I sighed, "Fine. I'm going to go get ready. You all are evil!"

"We know." They said together.

I couldn't help but smile. They really did care about me. They had a weird way of showing it but I knew they did it for my own good. Sometimes people just a needed a push, or three, in the right direction. Damn then both for knowing exactly where to push.


End file.
